Sweet Summer
by Kitsune of the Wind
Summary: Discontinued: It was the first day of summer and Kagome is staying for it. Will InuYasha ever tell his true feelings to Kagome or will Koga do it?
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Summer

Summary: It was the first day of summer and Kagome is staying for it. Will InuYasha ever tell his true feelings to Kagome or will Koga do it?

Discamer: InuYasha and company are Rimiko Takahashi's.

A/N: Hi, people. A story has come. It's a friend's and she doesn't have internet, so I'm putting it up for her. I how you people like it. This is her first fanfiction and she hopes you like it. The characters are OOC and I'm typing this as she wrote it with a few changes. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: confussions

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yell. It was a beautiful summer day, the 1st day of summer to be exact. "For how long will you be staying, Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku while he lokk at the stuffed backpack on the floor. "For the whole summer, why do you ask, do you think that I need more things?" Kagome ask, not noticing that the backpack was going to explode even if you just add a botton. " Well…. For a minute I thought that you were staying orever." Miroku said.

"Kagome, ypu didn't forget the hard stick rocks you call candy, did you." Shippo asked worried. Shippo loves candy (like all foxes). Once Kagome brought a toothipop from her time. It was hers, but she gave it to Shippo because Inuyasha hit him and left him crying, that's when Shippo had his first taste of candy and now he always wanted some. No, Shippo… I brought enough for a whole year, but if you eat to much, your teeth will fall out." Kagome said winking.

"Lady Kagome… what's this?" Sango was holding a cd player and she had a confuse look on her face." "Oh.. that's a cd player, Sango… you can hear music with it." "Ohh!" Sango said amazed. Kagome walked over to her and placed the earphones correctly on her ears, she then grab the cd player.

"Ready?" Kagome asked as she put her finger over the play botton. "am?… ok" Sango said a bit unsure, "ok..here goes nothing." Kagome press the botton and hard rock sounded on Sango's ears.

"Wow! …this is awsome, how did you do that?" "Well its just a electronic device that's use in my time nowadays " Kagome said, proud for showing the cd player to Sango. Inuyasha was already up from the pit in the ground that eas caused by Kagome's magical word "sit". Now he was also looking through Kagome's bag.

"Hey, wench!" Inuyasha said after awhile, "Inuyasha, Iswear I'll make you sit so many times you'll end p in the United States and you'll have to travel all around the world to get back to Japan! …My name is Ka-go-me, ok!" "Ayyways, yes Inuyasha, you wanted to ask me something, what is it?" Kagome said in the sweetest voice she could make.

Inuyasha was still shock of the reaction and didn't manage to say a word for about 3 minutes, "Ah… Kagome, what exactly is this… a slingshot or something?" Kagome saw what he he was holding… it was a thong… Kagome's black thong. "Ah! Oh my god! How dare you look through my personal things?"

Inuyasha still couldn't think of what the strings were, but he didn't even had time time to think. "Inuyasha! Sit boy! Sit, Sit, Sit, Sitboy!" Kagome yelled, then stood up and walked towards the river.

Not bad for the first chapter. It better more on. Please, stay with us and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Discamer: We don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Long time no see

The river was peaceful and it relaxed Kagome nicely. "Inuyasha is so pervertive" she thought, then sighed. She still loved Inuyasha, even if he loved Kikyo.

Flashback 

She had been looking for Inuyasha through the woods for at least an hour…"oh…where can he be? "Ah… What's that?" Kagome see light balls over the sacred tree, she gasp, "Could those ne Kikyos soul collectors? Is Inuyasha with Kikyo? And she ran towards the soul collectors.

"Kikyo… why do you hate me? I love you and could never harm you….. Naraku was the one that killed you 50 years ago. It wasn't me….Kikyo…. I have chosen you!"

"Ah" Kikyo gasped as Inuyasha drew closer. "But Kagome…" Kikyo couldn't finsh her sentence because Inuyasha's soft lips found their way to her mouth. He moam inside his mouth as his tongue played and teased hers. He deepen the kiss so he could fell her, but there was no spark.

"You don't love mr Kikyo or why isn't this pleasant like before?" he thought. "What da!"At the corner of his eye he could see Kagome standing by a tree. He broke the liss and called to her, but she ran with tears and hatred in her eyes.

The only thing that she could hear was those words, "….I have chosen you!" "No, he can't leave me! I love him. Why does it have to hurt so much!" she thought as more hot tears fell down her cheeks. She was crying so much that she pass Kaide's house, luckly Sango saw her and stoped her in time.

End of Flashback 

Inuyasha hates me and he always calls me wench. Grrr, Inuyasha, sometimes you are so stubborn, well you always are stubborn." There was a whirl of wind and there he was. "Yo, long time no see" Koga said happily. " H…Hi Koga, what's up?" "Nothing much, hey what a miracle, mudface isn't here to pick a fight… how can you stand him Kagome?

"Love can do wanders" she said under her breathe, but Koga eas a demon, so he heard her. "You still love tht inutrash… why? …hasn't he hurt you enough?" Koga asked, mad at the way Kagome thought about Inuyasha. "No Koga, for some reason I can't stop loving him" she said with a frown. "I'll teach you to forget him, Kagome."

Inuyasha got worried because Kagome hadn't come back from her walk. 'please let be ok…' pleaded in his mind. "That's it!" he yelled. "Am really curios, I wanna know what that stringy thing was, I'm going to look her." He left running towards the woods. Miroku, Sango and Shippo however knew better. Inuyasha made the curious dilema so he could go after Kagome because he was woried about Kagome. "Why can't he be honest?" Shippo asked while licking his lolipop. "Who knows" Miroku ans Sango asked in union. "Meow" said Kirara.

'Kagome, I hope that you're alright…' thought Inuyasha as he ran through the woods.

"Koga, what do you mean?" Koga grin.

Inuyasha caught a scent… it was Kagome's and…Koga's. "Koga won't take Kagome away from me, she'll be my mate someday." He said quietly. He found them. "Hey muddace" Koga said as he raped an arm around Kagome abd drew her closer to him. "I come for my mate, so step away."

"Hey, keep your hands off Kagome!" Innuyasha yelled, his angar raising. "Can't you guys get along!" Kagome asked. "Koga, get your hands off me and Inuyasha, you don't have the right the choose who I hug." Kagome told Koga and Inuyasha. "So, you like my hugs, right" Koga asked hopefully. "Yes. "What!" Inuyasha screamed " but Koga, you are just a friend."

"Why, just a friend, I can make you happier than this mudface, he loves a clay pot (Kikyo) anyways." Koga said with no concern, but these words hurted Kagome more than anything. She ran and left then with questioned looks.

Kagome got to the water well and looked down at her reflexion. There were tears of pain, but she hadn't noticed them before. Inuyasha doesn't love her… He loves Kikyo….

"See what you did mudface!" Koga yelled. "What, what did I do? You were the one talking." Inuyasha said, then ran after Kagome.

'I must be reallu ugly.' She thought, 'Inuyasha would rather love a dead woman than me' and she cried some more then she felt a hand on hershoulder, she looked up it was Inuyasa.

He looked at her with the same look that he had the day he saw Kikyo. 'Could it be? Does Inyasha love me? No, he won't return my love. Do I have to stay with Koga? No, my love belongs to Inuyasha and if he doesn't love me back then love was not ment for me.' Kagome thought. A tear fell down her cheek, bt this time it couldn't make its way to the ground. It was caught by Inuyasha's finger. "Why are you crying Kagome?""Was it something we said?" he asked with a worried look. 'Does Inuyasha love me?'

"No, Inuyasha, am ok. It's just dirt in my eyes. I came to the well to wash it off, but thanks for…" he put his hasnd under her chin and lifted it. When they made eye contact their eyes melted on each other. He bended down and caught her lips in his. He placed an arm around her waist and one on her back. Her hands were around his neck and her lips pleadind for more of his tongue teasing gestures.

She melted in his arms and he pulled her closer as he felt her pleasure. Inuyasha moaned in her mouth and she did as well. (naughty people these days.) They belonged for each other, they were just perfect and nothing could that. "I love you Inuyasha." She said what he had dreamed of her saying someday and that day was now, "I love you too Kagome."

Koga was behind a tree witnessing Kagome's dream. He hated Inuyasha, but he also waned Kagome to be happy, so he left them be. He just made a promise, "If Inuyasha ever hurts you, he'll pay."

"You do? Kagome asked thunderstruck." Yes, I have since the day I met you".

_**Flashback (look two flashbacks in the same day.)**_

"You look pritty patetic there Kikyo, why don't you shoot her with your arrow just like you shot me." "Kikyo, Kikyo! Stop calling me Kikyo cause am not her!"

_**End Flashback (that was short.)**_

"I like your smile, your body and your smell." Inuyasha said, sencerity in his eyes. "I always got mad at Koga because he likes you and I wasn't going to give ypu up easily. Inuyasha winked at kagome, she was shocked, but happy, her dream had come true at last. " I love you Inuyasha and am glad you love me back." and they kissed again.

That was a bit long. I hoped you people liked this chapter. If there are reviews, even one, then I will posted more chapters. My friend has some great pictures she drew while she writing this. To bad I can't post them. If you also have ideas for the story, e-mail them to me and I will try putting thnem in. Please reviw, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: We don't own anything.

Chapter 3: Together

Kagome and Inuyasha have gone out for 3 days. Sango saw that they really love each other, she was happy for Kagome.

Sango never had a boyfriend before, she had always been busy slaining demons and she was going to spend the summer looking for her brother, Kohaku. Miroku, on the other hand always had time for love. He flirted with every girl in every village they visted, but he only loved one woman, and that was Sango.

'How could I tell her?'(typical question), that was he always asked himself. "I know, I'll pretend to be ill, then when she's alone nursing me, I'll tell her, yes that's it!" he told Shippo.

"But what if Sango doesn't want to nurse you?" Shippo askes wondering the side effects of Miroku's plan. "She will want to, just wait and see." He winked before standing up.

He walked behind Sango, then pretended to fall. "Oh! Help!" he fell and hit his head on a rock (that wasn't in in the plan.) "OMG, I broke my head!" he yelled, blood running down his forhead.

Miroku, we need to take you to Kaides. You're bleeding badly. Let's go." 'yes, she'll nurse me' he thought. "Shippo, go tell Kagome and Inuyasha that we are going to Kaide's, see you there."

"O.k, Sango" Shippo got up and ran to where Inuyasha and Kagome were. "Kirara, take us to Kaide's." then the two-tailed cat demontransfarmed and took Sango and Miroku to Kaide's house.

Inuyasha was kissing Kagome passionatly,their lips could barely be apart for a second before they they were stuck together again.

"Kagome, that idiot monk had an accident and Sango had to take him to Kaide's to nurse him." Shippo said very fast that you could barly understand him. "O.k, thanks Shippo, let's go Inuyasha." Kagome and Shippo got onto Inuyasha's back and jumped from tree to tree.

"How did you trip miroku?" Sango asked as she placed a hankershif on his wound. "Oh my dear Sango, it was beauty that distracted me" sigh "I should have guess."

Sango was tier of the lecher. ' why do you always tease other girls? If you only knew that I love you, maybe you wouldn't go after other bitches.' She thought. 'I love you Miroku…. I really do….

"Oh, ther's the hut." Shippo said pointing to a little hut in a beautiful village. "Hey Kagome!" "Hi, Inuyasha!" "Shippo!" "What brings you here this early in the morning?" A lot of people asked as they walked to the hut. They were practicly famous in this village, they saved the people in it once (many times actually). They always showed up, so that Kaide could take care of their wounds after a battle.

"We came to see Kaide." Kagome said nicely, "Shippo stay here, we'll be right back." Shippo nodded as he ran toward his friends. They started playing tag and Shippo was it.

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand as he kissed her. Many people were amazed, "they belong with each other" "a demon and a human?" "what an oddly choice". Inuyasha and Kagome didn't care, they loved each other and that's what matters.

"Sango I…" "What Miroku, is something hurting you?" "Yes, landy Sango…my heart hurts me" he said sadly. Sango was scare at what he said, "A heart disease?…but you're a vegetarian, you don't eat meat." Sango didn't get what he was saying. "No Sango, it's not a disease,…but I …Love you Snago." "What!" she didn't expect this…"yes, Sango… would you bare my childern?" slap! "Hell no, you hentai!"

"No lady Sango am serious…I really…oh, hi, Kagome, Inuyasha." "What did you do to Sango this time, monk?" "Nothing bad, I swear to Buddah, lord of peace." "How did you hurt youself, miroku?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"I trip and hit a rock." Miroku said sadly, his plan worked half way, he wasn't suppouse to fall and end up with a crack on his head. 'Am such a fool sigh "What's wrong Miroku?" Kagome knew something was wrong and it had to something to do with Sango.

"Nothing, lady Kagome, is just that…" his hand reached Kagome's back and it landed on her ass, rubbing it slightly. slap! punch! "Never touch my woman, you pervert! "Kill him him Inuyasha ."

Kagome said as she still could feel the hand on her butt, shiver "Agh!… I hate you Miroku" "Now now lady Kagome, you know you like it" he was grinning. Sango got up all of a suden and ran out of the hut, breaking the bamboo door mat. "Did I say something bad?" Miroku ask inocently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How dare you!

"How dare you!" Right after he told me that he loved me. Then he goes and touches Kagome. "Ah! Thye nerve of that guy! How dare he, but I also didn't belive him.

Flashback 

"_No, Sango, it isn't a disease,…byt I… Love you Sngo." His eyes glowed with delight._

End Flashback 

'Maybe he does love me… even if am mad… I love him.

"Miroku, I think you should follow her." Kagomesaid guiltly, since she knew what she was going though. "I'll take your advise Lady Kagome, I'll be right bach" he stood up and went after Sango.

I'm so stupid. I know I love him, but why didn't I tell him. "Damn you monk!… I grew to love you without noticing." Why! Why! sobs

A tear fell down, but was stopped by a hand, a soft hand. Sango turned around and saw Miroku besides her. 'OMG! He must have heard what I said… please he didn't' she thought. "Is what I just heard true sango? Do you love me?" Sango looked down she was blushing maddly. "Sango, answer me… please." He asked once again.

He lifted her chin, "Answer me, please." He caught her eyes in his, she almost melted on the spot. "Yes, yes Miroku it's true… I love you." and their lips met.

It was love. "How dare you mske me love you like a helpless child. My lips depend on your touch and my heart of your soul."

Thought that the story ended, nope! It was only beginning. Next is a very looooong dream, it will make up for this short chapter. I'll try it post it all together. So, how is it? Please, review.


End file.
